


Cold as Ice

by glitzandglimmer



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:23:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18780061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitzandglimmer/pseuds/glitzandglimmer
Summary: After the fiasco in the Northern Reach, Adora came down with a terrible cold. She wants to keep fighting like she did in the horde, but everyone around her knows she's in no condition to work. Glimmer's new mission is to make sure Adora is better as soon as possible!





	Cold as Ice

**Author's Note:**

> OK so after Season 2, the Glimmadora feels have been so strong. This is a non-canonical continuation of episode 5 ("White Out") and will contain spoilers, so if you haven't seen it yet, I suggest not reading this! But if you have, enjoy :)

“Oh, Adora! I’m so glad you’re ok!” Glimmer cried out, hugging Adora. “I was so worried about you after She-Ra got infected again! I thought I had lost you this time.”

Adora softly smiled at Glimmer. Her eyes sparkled like they usually do when she starts to cry. Adora wiped a tear. “You couldn’t get rid of me that easily,” she teased, and gently kissed her forehead.

SeaHawk recklessly drove his boat away from the Northern Reach where Catra was hiding, however the best friend squad found this oddly calming after what they had just gone through. Unfortunately, she got a hold of the murder virus that infected Entrapta’s castle a few months back, and as if an infected She-Ra wasn’t dangerous enough, two horrifying bugs were also infected. If it wasn’t for Scorpia, they would have been toast. The frigid air suddenly made Adora realize that she didn’t bring any winter clothes, and she began shaking. Glimmer looked at her and began to panic.

“Adora?? What’s wrong?? Are you ok?? Are you still infected, do we need to go back and punch Catra again, SEAHAWK, WE NEED TO GO BACK AND PUNCH CATRA AGAIN!”

“Glimmer, calm down,” said Bow. He was always the voice of reason. “We just need to get some blankets for her. You have any, SeaHawk?”

“Blankets! I have absolutely none! The termites ate them on the last boat, and I’ve been on too many ADVENTURES to restock,” SeaHawk exclaimed.

Adora began sniffling and shivering much more. Glimmer quickly ran over to her and hugged her as hard as she could. Bow followed suit. They could feel her trembling under their giant coats, but being surrounded by people who cared so deeply about her made Adora feel at ease.

“It shouldn’t be much longer until we get back to Bright Moon, then we’ll set fire to Adora and warm her up!” cried SeaHawk. The BFS laughed, but deep down they were concerned he actually meant what he said.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was safely back in Bright Moon, and what a relief. Glimmer ran out of magic in the fight, so she quickly went to recharge. After saying goodbye to SeaHawk, Bow and Adora followed her, but Adora felt strange.

‘There’s no snow around, why is it so cold?’ she thought. ‘Maybe I’m just getting used to the weather.’ She wiped her nose on her sleeve and caught up to Bow.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey is it cold in here?” Adora asked. It had been about half an hour since they had gotten back to Bright Moon, but Adora still felt a cold air around her.

“No? My room’s just as warm as it always is,” Glimmer replied.

“Huh. Bow, you must be freezing, you always have your stomach showing.”

“Nope, I’m good!” Bow exclaimed. He and Glimmer looked at each other with the same feeling of worry. He found a blanket and wrapped it around Adora, and sat her down next to Glimmer. “Why don’t I get you something nice and warm. You like hot chocolate?”

“What’s a hot chocolate?” Adora asked. Glimmer gasped loudly, making Adora cringe; as cute as Glimmer was, she was a little too loud this time.

“YOU’VE NEVER HAD HOT CHOCOLATE BEFORE??” Glimmer yelled. “It’s only the most delicious thing ever! My mom makes the best kind! Oh, Bow, can you ask my mom to make us some?”

“You got it!” Bow happily went out of Glimmer’s room to get Queen Angella. Adora put her head on Glimmer’s shoulder and let out a sigh.

“I don’t get why I’m still so cold. And why my head hurts. And why I don’t feel like I have any energy.” Adora wiped her nose again, and Glimmer began to panic again.

“Oh no oh no oh no you’re still infected with the virus! And we can’t call Entrapta because she’s on the horde’s side and she’s the only one who would know how to fix this and I do NOT want to deal with Catra again and-”

“Glimmer, I’m not infected with the virus,” Adora reassured her. “If I was, I’d be all loopy. Plus, I can’t even get infected, only She-Ra can.” She paused for a moment. “What did happen when She-Ra got infected?”

Glimmer hesitated on telling Adora. If she did, she knew Adora would blame herself and feel bad, and she hated seeing her girlfriend upset. But Adora insisted she know. Maybe it could help if it ever happened again.

“She-Ra went on a rampage. She-Ra sent me and Bow and SeaHawk down a cliff. Luckily, someone got her away from the sword and you just became all loopy.” As Glimmer predicted, Adora had a look of terror on her face, and she buried herself in the blanket. “But it’s not your fault! If Catra hadn’t infected She-Ra, none of this would have happened. But it’s ok, you’re safe now. We’re all safe now.” Glimmer rubbed Adora’s back, but it didn’t really help.

“I almost killed you. I almost killed you and Bow and SeaHawk. I couldn’t live with myself if I had done that.” Adora began tearing up, but was soon met with a coughing spell. Glimmer jumped up with fear.

“What’s wrong?? What do you need me to do??” Glimmer cried. It took Adora a minute to settle down, and she took in some deep breaths. Her lungs hurt.

“Glimmer, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you. I was so useless. Can you ever forgive me?”

“Adora.” Glimmer kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. “You didn’t do anything wrong. And I love you no matter what.” Adora softly smiled, but then sneezed incredibly loudly. Glimmer put her arm around her and put her head on Adora’s shoulder. “And I’m sorry you’re not feeling well. But Bow should be back soon! And then we can figure out how we can prevent you from dying!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hot chocolate was better than Adora could have ever dreamed it would be. It was so sweet and warmed her up very quick. But unfortunately, a nice cup of hot chocolate wasn’t the cure, and she was sneezing and coughing more. Glimmer frantically ran around the room trying to find something that could help her poor partner; she’s never had a cold before, and as far as Glimmer was concerned, anything that made Adora feel bad needed to destroyed as soon as possible. Bow started talking to Adora to put her at ease from Glimmer panic.

“What happened in the horde if someone was sick?” he asked.

“I think I told you before, but we would just keep training. And that seemed to work, the stronger we were, the quicker something like this would go away.” Adora’s expression turned somber. “Maybe I’m getting weaker. Maybe that’s why I-” she paused, then sneezed.

“Adora, a cold doesn’t mean you’re getting weaker.” Bow readjusted the blanket so Adora was fully covered. “It just means you’ve been working too hard and need rest.”

“What? I can’t rest!” Adora hoarsely cried out. “What if the horde pulls a sneak attack on us and we’re not prepared? I have to get better, and the only way to do that is to just ignore this… whatever this is, and keep doing what I need to.” She sprung up from the bed, and felt dizzy. She tried not to show it, but she wasn’t that good at hiding how she felt. Regardless, she began walking to Glimmer’s bedroom door. Glimmer quickly teleported in front of her and stopped her.

“Adora, what are you doing? You need to stay here! You’re in no condition to work!” Glimmer was worried about Adora, and as much as it killed her to see Glimmer upset, Adora had to do what she thought she needed to. Adora kissed her hand, and held it, not just to make Glimmer smile, but also because she really needed some balance.

“I’ll be ok. Trust me. Besides, the war council meeting is starting soon.” Adora tried to push past Glimmer, but suddenly Glimmer became really, really strong. That, or Adora was too out of it to push her.

“Mom will understand if you’re sick,” Glimmer said in a calm tone. “The rest of the princesses will understand if you’re sick. You don’t need to push yourself.”

“But what if the horde comes? If they find out I’m not on top of my game, they’ll storm in and destroy Bright Moon. I can’t let that happen.” Adora walked over to her sword, and tried to raise it about her head, but for some reason it felt a lot heavier. She stumbled back, but caught herself. She looked back at Glimmer and Bow, who were dumbfounded at the sight of her trying to ignore her ailment. “I have to do this. How could I let everyone down?” she said with a sniffle.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Queen Angella entered, with an annoyed look on her face.

“You do realize the meeting has started already, right?” she said, frustrated.

“Sorry, Mom! We’ll be right there! Come on Bow, let’s go!” Glimmer signaled to Bow to have him follow her. The two quickly followed after Angella. Adora began to walk with them, but turned around to grab her blanket.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nobody at the meeting fell for Adora’s scheme. No matter how well she tried to play off her cold, everyone knew something was wrong.

“Adora, is everything alright?” Angella asked. “You’re shivering quite violently.”

“Oh, I, uh-” Adora frantically tried to find an excuse. “It’s just, Frosta’s extra chilly today?”

“What are you talking about? I’m not even sitting next to you, and I’m not using my powers right now.” The young princess did not appreciate being blamed for other people’s problems.

“K, but you’ve been holding back coughs for this entire meeting, and no offense, but it’s honestly gross,” Mermista said.

“I’m telling you, I’m fine. It’s just really cold in here. So, what were you saying about the horde?”

“Adora, we weren’t talking about the horde?” Perfuma was incredibly confused, she had never seen Adora act like this. “We were discussing strategies to work with the She-Ra.”

“Oh yeah, right.” Adora curled up into her blanket, shivering more. Angella got up and walked to her, and placed her hand on her forehead. Angella’s cool touch felt soothing.

“Adora, my dear, what were you doing recently? You’ve got a bit of a fever, and you’re clearly not well.”

“Trust me, I’m fine,” Adora protested.

“NO SHE’S NOT!” Glimmer suddenly cried out. She couldn’t bare seeing Adora so sick. “WE HAD TO GO TO THE NORTHERN REACH TO STOP CATRA AND HER LITTLE POSSE AND IT WAS REALLY COLD AND SHE-RA GOT INFECTED WITH THE SAME VIRUS THAT SHE GOT INFECTED WITH BEFORE AT ENTRAPTA’S CASTLE AND THEN ADORA GOT ALL LOOPY AND WE SAVED HER FROM THAT BUT WHEN WE HAD TO GO BACK WE DIDN’T HAVE ANY BLANKETS OR JACKETS TO WARM HER UP BECAUSE WE DIDN’T HAVE ANY IN HER SIZE AND WE DIDN’T HAVE TIME TO GET THEM MADE BUT SHE SAID SHE WAS FINE AND SHE WANTED TO HIDE IT FROM YOU BECAUSE SHE’S AFRAID THE HORDE WILL ATTACK AND SHE WANTS SHE-RA TO HELP BUT CLEARLY SHE CAN’T AND I CAN’T HELP HER AND I DON’T KNOW WHAT TO DO!” Adora was shocked. She didn’t realize how much her trying to act fine was hurting Glimmer.

“Adora, don’t be ridiculous!” Angella placed her hand on her shoulder. “If you’re unwell, you would fail in a fight. Sometimes, it is better to give yourself a rest instead of fighting harder and ultimately getting worse.”

“But Catra-” she couldn’t hold in her coughing any longer. Glimmer rubbed her back, cooing her and telling her that it’ll be ok.

“Don’t worry, Adora. If anything happens, we can handle it!” Perfuma happily exclaimed.

“Plus, everyone knows that Sea-Ra can wipe out the horde’s weapons with my waves so it’s, like, not a huge loss without you,” Mermista said. She tried to be encouraging, but it didn’t really work.

“I CAN PUNCH THEM!” Frosta cried out, her hands turning into icy hammers.

Angella stood tall. “Adora, your new mission is to get as much rest as you possible can. I will send Bow to retrieve some medicine, until then, Glimmer, will you stay by her side?”

Glimmer squealed with joy. “You can count on me!” She helped Adora get up from her seat.

“I’m sorry, everyone.” Adora hung her head in shame.

“You can’t control how you feel. We all understand. Now, get some rest, please?” Angella said. The rest of the princesses and Bow agreed. Adora gave a soft smile, then she and Glimmer turned around to head back to Glimmer’s room.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like before, Glimmer frantically ran around her room trying to find anything that would make Adora feel better, but in all honesty, Adora was perfectly content being with Glimmer. Plus, she knew Glimmer couldn’t get sick, so there was no pressure to cuddle with her as much as she wanted.

“Hey, Glimmer?” Adora nervously asked.

“YEAH???” Glimmer said in a panic.

“You don’t need to try and get me anything. What would really make me happy is if I could just be by your side.” Glimmer blushed, then quickly teleported next to Adora. Adora had the biggest grin Glimmer had seen on her all day. Adora kissed her cheek. “Thank you, princess.”

Glimmer squealed with happiness, she loved it when Adora called her princess like that. She happily put her head to Adora’s chest, her heartbeat, though slightly abnormal, felt so right. Glimmer felt so peaceful until Adora took a deep breath and sneezed again. Adora groaned.

“Man, this needs to go away,” she said, wiping her nose.

“Oh, honey, I wish I could do something to help you.” Glimmer began tearing up again.

“You being here is more than enough help,” Adora said softly. Glimmer’s poofy hair was tickling her nose, so Adora patted it down. Her soft hair felt like feathers, it felt great. Before she knew it, Adora had dozed off. All that hard work trying to act healthy really wore her down. She snored loudly, scaring Glimmer, but she felt warm knowing that Adora could finally relax a bit.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“HEY GLIMMER!” Bow barged into her room again, like he always does. Glimmer hushed him quickly.

“Bow, be quiet! Adora finally fell asleep, she’s exhausted!” she harshly whispered.

“WHAAAAAT?” Bow yelled. Adora flinched, scaring Glimmer; she knew Adora needed all the rest she could get. Glimmer groaned, then teleported to him. Though annoying, she had to admit, this did remind her of the night her duo became a trio.

“Adora is finally getting some sleep, you need to keep it down!” She still had a sense of worry in her voice, and Bow could sense it. “Did you find the medicine yet?”

“Well, sort of. The thing is, I had to go to a nearby village to request it, but it takes about two days for it to be made. Though, it’s said to heal the person almost immediately. Which is why it’s in such high demand.”

“And there isn’t anything else you can get?”

“Nothing that works quicker, no.”

Glimmer was about to panic, but Bow grabbed her before she started to run off again.

“Take a deep breath. There’s been no sign of Horde activity. We’ll be ok. Just relax,” Bow reassured Glimmer.

Glimmer suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of anger. “Catra is the reason Adora got this way. Catra is the reason that She-Ra got infected in the first place. If it wasn’t for Catra, we wouldn’t be in this mess. Now I’m hoping they come, because I want to give Catra what she deserves!” Glimmer yelled that last part, causing Adora to wake up.

“Glimmer?” Adora hoarsely called out, her voice quite shaken. “What’s going on?”

Glimmer grabbed Bow and teleported to her bedside. “Oh no, did I wake you up?? I’m so sorry, try and go back to sleep, ok?? Bow what do I do I can’t believe I just did that!”

“No, I’m ok.” Adora grabbed Glimmer’s hand. Even her hands were too weak to fully grip onto Glimmer’s soft hands. “Did the horde come? You guys need She-Ra?” She started to lift herself up, Bow quickly pushed her back down.

“Don’t be silly,” he calmly said. “The horde isn’t here, everything’s ok. Glimmer just got a bit angry at Catra because she’s the reason you got so sick in the first place.”

Adora glanced over to Glimmer, tears streaming down her face. It crushed Adora. She sat up, ignoring the wave of dizziness that hit her at full force, and hugged Glimmer as tight as she could. Glimmer began crying harder now, she hated seeing Adora in such bad shape. Adora quietly hushed her and rubbed her back, Bow doing the same.

“I should have fought harder,” Glimmer croaked out through her tears. “I could have stopped Catra. I should have stopped her. If I was stronger, I could have done something. And now you’re dying, and I can’t do anything to help you.”

“Glimmer, for the hundredth time, I’m not dying,” Adora chuckled. “I may feel awful now, but once I get the medicine, I should be good. Right Bow?”

“Yep! Unfortunately, it’s gonna be about two more days. But they’re working on it as fast as they can.”

“So, this will only be for two more days, and then it’ll be over,” Adora said calmly, wiping a tear from Glimmer’s cheek. “Then we can kick Catra’s butt together. All three of us.”

“I’m sorry,” Glimmer quietly said, still crying into Adora’s shoulder.

“Glimmer, you and Bow being here is the best kind of medicine I can get right now.” Adora lifted Glimmer’s head up, and kissed her forehead. “If this had happened while I was in the horde, I would have had to ignore this and keep training. I wouldn’t be showered with love and people who care about me. I’m glad I have you guys.”

“AWWWWW BEST FRIEND SQUAAAAAD,” Bow cried out, hugging his two friends with all his strength. Adora let out a groan, signaling that it hurt her. “Whoops, sorry about that.”

Adora coughed. “Don’t worry about it.” Glimmer softly giggled, then kissed Adora. Adora looked lovingly at Glimmer. “I love you, Sparkle Bomb.” Glimmer’s face turned bright red.

“Ahem.” Bow jokingly coughed. Adora punched him on the shoulder.

“Love you too, big guy.” Adora smiled, then sneezed. Bow handed her a tissue, her sleeve had been a little too wet.

“I’m sorry for overreacting,” Glimmer said, wiping away a tear. “It’s just, I don’t like seeing you or anyone feel so miserable. And I want to help, I just don’t know what to do. I mean, having an immortal mom has its perks. But not knowing how to help you in times like this isn’t one of them.”

“I could use some more cuddles?” Adora asked. Glimmer plopped right next to her and hugged her tightly, kissing her cheek. Adora felt a sense of relief. “That’s perfect,” she said softly. Soon, Adora drifted back to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up again about 2 hours later, with Bow and Glimmer right by her side, both in a deep sleep as well. Her head still hurt, and she had to hold in her coughing fits. But there was no place she would rather be in that moment.


End file.
